Why Now?
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Abby finds out she's pregnant, her boyfriend is gone and she wants him back. Set after Season 5. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

Prologue

He pulled me in for a hug, holding me close as I sobbed into his shoulder, his hand running up and down my back. Why was Vance doing this to us, why now of all moments. He was being sent away as Agent afloat, on the RSS Ronald Raggin and I would have to say goodbye to him for as long as he was gone. I felt his lips kiss my forehead and the whispers of reassurance that he would return to me safe and sound. I pulled back looking up into his blue eyes, he was smiling

"I love you Abs" he whispered and I smiled weakly back

"I love you too Tony" I breathed as his lips crushed down on mine, his fingers running through my hair as mine ran up his chest. It wasn't the first time we had made love but it was the first time that we would be separated from each other since we started dating about a year and a half ago. No one had caught on to our relationship which was a blessing for us because otherwise we would've been separated by Gibbs, I may be his favourite person but there was no way he would accept this relationship.

"Are you sure Abs?" Tony asked pulling back and looking straight into my green eyes, I nodded my head and we made love for the last time before he left for the ship in less than twelve hours.


	2. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my office, my hand holding up my head. I had a migraine and nothing the doctor was giving me was working, sure I got sick occasionally but this was getting ridiculous, for four days I had had this migraine and I'd been vomiting every couple of hours just to make things worse. Luckily for me we didn't have a case which meant that I wasn't required to do anything that needed forensic analysis, and Gibbs would come down and visit me every couple of hours just to see how I was doing, which coupled with me being ill and the fact that my three musketeers were no longer here was making me really upset. Sure I saw McGee almost everyday and heard from Ziva about three times a week but it was Tony that I missed most, he hadn't been in contact with me and I missed hearing his voice, feeling his arms around me just his scent something that was so uniquely Tony. I heard the door to the lab slide open and I looked up, I smiled slightly when I saw Gibbs standing there, he came down more often than usual to escape the three new agents upstairs and don't get me wrong I loved his company but right at this moment I wasn't in the mood to see anyone or do anything

"Abs" Gibbs said sitting on the edge of my desk

"Gibbs" I said none of my usual happiness being put through anything I said or did. Gibbs raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, I moved forward slightly and got up bolting to the bathroom down the hall from my lab.

"I hate this" I groaned when I got up and used a piece of toilet paper to wipe my face. I walked out of the cubicle and found Gibbs standing there, concern the main feature on his face

"You alright Abs?" he asked and I nodded, but at his raised eyebrow I shook my head, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me toward the elevator. I had no idea where we were going and nor did I care, I just thought he was taking me outside to get some fresh air, but when we arrived in the parking garage I looked at him confused

"Come on Abs, we both know that you haven't exactly been yourself since Vance split up the team, but whatever this is has only just started in the last couple off days so you need to go to the doctors and find out what it is" he said and I nodded, it made sense in hindsight but I hated going to the doctors.

When we arrived at the doctors he dragged me up to reception where they booked me in to see my usual doctor and then he sat with me. Usually Tony would come to the doctors to me, especially since we had become romantic but he was somewhere in the middle of the pacific ocean or something a rather and I couldn't exactly call him back for a doctors appointment.

"Abby" Dr Samuels called and I stood up, grabbing Gibbs hand because I needed the support, he looked at me a little concerned but at the pleading look on my face he didn't question it.

"How are you Abby? And who is this, this isn't your boyfriend I thought you and To-" but I cut him off when I noticed where he was going with this.

"Oh this is my boss Gibbs, and my boyfriend is out of the country" I said and he nodded sitting down in his seat as Gibbs took the seat next to me

"Alright then, its nice to meet the infamous Gibbs that Abby is always talking about" Dr Samuels said holding out his hand and Gibbs shook it to my surprise.

"Ok what can I do for you today Abby?" he asked and I looked at Gibbs

"Well for the last four maybe five days I've been having incredibly painful migraines and I've been vomiting every couple of hours" I said and he nodded

"Ok have you been taking your migraine medication that I gave you?" he asked and I nodded

"Has it been working?" he asked and I shook my head. He sat in thought for a moment and then asked

"Is there a possibility that you could be pregnant Abby, from what you've said this could be what's happening and I know your medical history enough to know that you hardly ever get sick" he said and I sat there for a moment thinking back to the day before Tony left and I nodded slowly, I was pregnant, how did I not see this?

Gibbs looked at me and then at the doctor

"So are you saying that Abby is pregnant?" Gibbs asked and Doctor Samuels nodded his head

"There is a very strong likely hood that yes Abby is indeed pregnant, which would be a very good reason to explain what she has just explained to me" he said and Gibbs looked at me, just bidding his time. I knew he wanted to know who the father was but he wouldn't lose it in a public place, if he was going to lose it at all. I just hoped he didn't.

"We can run a couple of tests and do an ultra sound, if you'll like I'll run a couple of blood tests and then we can get you ready for the ultra sound" Dr Samuels said and I nodded. I held Gibbs hand as he drew blood knowing that without the support I would've probably fainted by now. He squeezed my hand as the doctor did the blood tests and then called for one of the nurses to take it away, he explained what the blood tests where going to show and that one would be quick and we should have the results faster than what it would take a pregnancy test to show the result. So as we waited Dr Samuels and Gibbs sat there talking about anything and everything, and I sat in thought just wishing that Tony could be there to experience this with me.

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my new story and for those of you who don't know I ship just about anything to do with couples on NCIS. So just to make things clear for you, chapter 1 of this story was actually a prologue and this is the first chapter, set about three months later! Hope you like it and please don't forget to favourite and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Abby, the results have confirmed that you are indeed pregnant, so the other tests I have running are to see if you have the right amount of iron and all the necessities for a healthy baby. But firstly I would like you to make your way over to the bed and we'll do the ultra sound" Dr Samuels said. I got up with Gibbs help and made my way over to the bed. When Dr Samuels was ready he warned me about the cool jell he was going to put on my stomach before he poured some on me. I looked at Gibbs who nodded, he smiled at me and kissed my forehead and then he looked at the screen and so did I. For a while I couldn't see anything apart from the black and white on screen as the doc moved the wand over my abdomen, I heard the gasp from Dr Samuels as he paused the wand and I looked at him concerned

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head

"No, but from the looks of things I would estimate that your baby is about three and a half months give or take a few days. Your already in your second trimester Abby" he said and I smiled.

"So there is nothing wrong with my baby?" I asked just to be sure.

"Your baby is absolutely healthy Abby" he said reassuring me that my baby was indeed healthy. He continued for a couple of minutes and then looked at me

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" he asked and I thought for a second, but then I knew my answer I couldn't wait for Tony to get back I needed to know

"Yes" I said and he nodded, he continued for a couple of seconds before

"Congratulations Abby, your having a baby girl!" he said and I looked at Gibbs, newly shed tears streaming down my face

"I'm going to have a baby girl" and he smiled kissing my forehead again

"Congratulations Abs" he whispered against my forehead.

About half an hour past before we actually left the doctors surgery, Dr Samuels asked if I had any questions and if I wanted a copy of the sonogram, Gibbs also wanted a copy and then I asked if I could have another copy for the father and he nodded. I made an appointment to come back and see him in a couple of weeks and then Gibbs and I finally left. I was really hungry now however as it was after lunchtime and Gibbs took me to his favourite diner. He ordered us both something and then as we sat at the table he looked at me judging if he could actually ask the question he wanted to. I nodded knowing what it was going to be about.

"Abs who's the father?" he asked a little hesitant, something I had NEVER seen in Gibbs before. I sighed, knowing that I had to tell him

"Tony" I breathed and he choked on his coffee, when he finally stopped he looked at me and he asked again

"Come on Abby be serious. Who is the father of your baby?" I looked at him

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior is the father of my baby Gibbs" I answered and he looked at me and then it hit him

"Tony left three and a half months ago which means that when Dr Samuels asked where your boyfriend was you stopped him but said he was over seas, how long have you and Tony been dating?" Gibbs asked and I smiled

"1 year, nine months and twenty three days" I said and Gibbs looked at me shocked. It took him a while to recover but when he finally did he looked at me and asked

"How did I not see this sooner?" and I shrugged

"At first it was just the two of us seeing each other more often after work, and then one night it just got really heated and we went for it. We admitted we were in love with each other about a year and a half ago" I told him and he frowned

"I know but how did I miss it?" he asked beating himself up

"I don't know maybe because Tony and I were good at keeping it out of the workplace, its not like our relationship has changed much, we still chat like the bestest of friends and we don't actually fight as much which is a plus, its nice having someone who works the same hours as you do and understands the importance of getting the job done right" I said and he nodded.

"So when did this happen?" he said pointing to my abdomen and I smirked he really was quite bashful when faced with situations he didn't expect

"The night he found out he was being reassigned to the USS Ronald Raggin, it was the last time we saw each other. He wasn't there when I woke up the following morning, I just miss him so much" I said and Gibbs reached out for my hand

"I know you do Abs" he said and smiled reassuringly.

"I just want him back here with me so much, its hard without him, but now its even harder. I really want to tell him about our baby and see his reaction but I know its not going to happen because Vance sent him away" I said and I felt tears stream down my face, I whipped them away and looked at Gibbs as his face brightened.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head. I let it go knowing that he wouldn't tell me what he had just thought of even if his life depended on it.

After getting back to NCIS Gibbs kept a regular eye on me, making sure that I was fine and that I was being safe for my daughter. I smiled and thanked him every time he came down, and each time he brought a new meal with him, making sure that I was keeping a rather healthy diet. He also made sure I went home at a sane hour instead of sleeping at the office.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update this but I really want to tell you that I am in the middle of my practicum and I don't have all that much time left on my hands. I love you guys and love that you are enjoying this story. Don't forget to fave and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

I turned around at the sound of my office door opening and I smiled when I saw McGee

"Timmy" I said enthusiastically as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Hello Abby" he said with a smile

"Gibbs asked me to bring you up to MTAC" he said grabbing my hand and I smiled

"What for?" I asked and he smiled shaking his head. So we walked up to MTAC in silence, me thinking about what it was that Gibbs could possibly have planned for me in MTAC, there was nothing in the newest case that would need my help to explain something to someone so I was confused as to why I was going there. I got to the door and McGee kissed my cheek

"I have to go back downstairs, but Happy Birthday Abs" he said and squeezed my hand, I pulled him in for a hug

"Thank you Tim" I said and let myself into MTAC. I walked in and saw Gibbs standing in front of the screen

"Happy Birthday Abs" he said and I made my way over to him, a huge smile on my face as he wrapped his arms around me

"Thank you Gibbs" I said and he shook his head

"Don't thank me yet Abs" he said and looked over at one of the techies. I looked at the screen and gasped when I saw who it was

"Hey love" I heard Tony say and I turned in Gibbs arms, sobbing happily. I kissed Gibbs cheek and he kissed my forehead

"This is my present for you Abs, you have an hour to talk with him, I've cleared it with SecNav and Vance, so talk to your boyfriend"

"Thank you Gibbs" I said and he nodded before looking at Tony

"Its good to see you Tony" he said and Tony smiled

"Nice to see you too boss" Tony replied and Gibbs left taking the tech guys out with him.

"I've missed you Tony" I said and he smiled

"God I've missed you so much" he told me and I smiled

"Happy Birthday Abigail. My present for you should be there soon, have you been getting my postcards?" he asked and I nodded my head vigorously

"That's good" he said smiling that winning smile that ha captured my heart all those years ago. We chatted for what seemed like forever before I noticed the time and knew that I had to tell him about our daughter.

"Tony I have some news for you" he said and his laughter stopped, as he sat up right in his chair

"What is it Abs?" he asked and I smiled

"Its nothing bad Tony" and I heard him sigh in relief

"Then what is it Abs?" he asked and I smiled

"I'm pregnant Tony" I said and heard him squeal in delight a very unmasculine sound coming from the man I loved.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded

"Positive" I answered and he smiled giddily I could hear him call out to the others in the control room

"My girlfriends pregnant" and I giggled, glad that he could share this news with somebody.

"How far along are you?" he asked and I smiled

"Four months, I just had my latest check up yesterday" I said and he beamed

"Is it a girl or a boy?" he asked and I smiled remembering what he'd told me a couple of months before he left

"It's a girl and she's healthy" I said and he beamed with pride

"We're having a little girl, oh my god, she's going to be beautiful Abs" he said and I smiled nodding my head

"She is going to be beautiful" I said nodding my head in agreement

"She'll be just like her mother then" he said and I smiled a blush on my cheeks.

"I'll send you her pictures Tony" I said and he nodded. I checked the time again and knew that our time was up.

"I miss you so much Abs" he whispered and I smiled

"I know Tony, I miss you so much" I said tears falling down my face

"I love you so much, and I hope you have a good birthday love. I hope I can talk to you again" he said and I nodded my head

"I love you too Tony, come back to me safe ok" I said and he nodded his head

"Sure thing love, you look after yourself and our little girl Abs" he said and I nodded, I waved at him and he waved back

"Bye love" he said and the screen went black

"Bye Tony" I whispered to the empty room. I whipped my hand over my face and headed out of MTAC. I walked down the stairs into the bullpen and made my way over to Gibbs

"Thank you Gibbs" I whispered and he smiled

"Your welcome" he said and I nodded. Heading back down to my lab I walked slowly just going over every little detail that had come up in our conversation. I would be forever grateful to Gibbs for setting that talk up and I will treasure it forever.

My present from Tony arrived later that day when Gibbs was down in the lab with me, he and McGee had arranged for us to go out to dinner with Ziva, Palmer and Ducky, the only one who actually knew about my pregnancy was Gibbs, McGee and the others hadn't clued into it, mind you we weren't really spending all that much time together outside of work. So tonight would be the night that I told our friends that Tony and I were in a relationship and that were expecting a baby together. It was great because right now I still wasn't showing that much, I had a little bump but that was about it. The present sat on my desk and I looked at it, reading who it was addressed from and smiled

"Its from Tony" I said excitedly and eagerly ripped into the package. What I saw made me smile. There inside the box was a beautiful bracelet and necklace set, I asked Gibbs if he could help me put them on and he nodded. When they were secured on my wrist and around my neck I was ready to go so Gibbs helped me put on my jacket and we headed down to the cars.

**A/N: Hey guys, so you asked when she would tell the father so here it is, actually i already had this chapter written, and I'm so glad that I did :p well I hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to review and fave!**


	5. Chapter 4

I asked Gibbs if we could go on a quick detour back to my apartment and when he agreed I smiled. I rushed into my apartment and changed into a navy blue lace dress, with a remarkable pattern, and hid my baby bump well, after tonight I wouldn't have to hid it any more but for now this dress would do.

"Wow Abs you look gorgeous" Gibbs said as I got in the car and I blushed

"Thanks Gibbs" I said and he smirked

"Your welcome Abs" he said as he started the car again. When we arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes later, I smiled as Gibbs helped me out of the car. Walking in we spotted McGee, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer already waiting at the table. All the men were dressed in their clothes that they had been wearing when they'd come in to work this morning however like me Ziva had changed into a dress as well, it was a very stunning dress for something so simple. Gibbs waited for me to sit in one of the free seats and then sat down himself.

"Happy Birthday Abby" the others said and I smiled

"Thanks guys" I said as they handed me their gifts and I smiled

"You didn't have to get me anything guys" I said and they all smirked

"Yea we did Abs" and I smiled. I opened the one from Ducky first and gasped when I saw the new dog collar and cuffs that he'd brought me

"Thank you so much Duck" I said and leaned over and kissed his cheek

"Your welcome Abigail" he said patting my hand. McGee had gotten me some new science equipment, Jimmy had brought me a book series that he'd been telling me about and Ziva had brought me a gift voucher and we planned a day when we could go shopping. I smiled at them all, grateful for all the gifts I'd been given but missing Tony even more now that I'd talked to him a couple of hours earlier. Gibbs caught my eye with a raised eyebrow and I nodded my head slightly, and he smiled.

We had just finished dinner when McGee asked

"When you invited us all out tonight Abs you said there was something that you had to tell us so what is it?" he asked and I took a deep breath, looking at Gibbs for reassurance and when I saw his nod I smiled

"Well I invited you all out to dinner because I have announcement to make" I paused looking at each of my friends who looked puzzled.

"I'm pregnant" I said and they all looked at me with varying expressions.

"Your pregnant? Abby who's the father?" McGee asked and I smiled slightly

"Tony" I said and they all gave me dumb founded looks and I smirked

"That means that your at least four months pregnant" Ziva said and I nodded

"Yea I am, I had my four month scan yesterday and she's so tiny and adorable and perfect" I said proudly, beaming. Jimmy and Ducky were smiling and both Ziva and McGee looked confused and shocked.

"Have you told Tony?" McGee asked and I nodded, he gave me a confused look

"When I was talking to Tony this morning, I told him. He was excited and happy, even shouted it out to everyone in the room" I said smiling at the memory

"Do you have pictures of her?" Ducky asked and I smiled, grabbing my purse and finding the picture of the ultra sound. It was handed around all our friends and they all gushed at how tiny she was.

Eventually though the night drew to an end and after bidding everyone farewell Gibbs took me home and I thanked him for such a memorable birthday, he smiled and kissed my cheek

"Your welcome Abs" he said before leaving, I closed the door behind him and headed to my bedroom, grabbing one of Tony's t-shirts and smiling when I found the perfect one.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter :D**


End file.
